


One Day In Summerfell

by MisMiz (Jaaaaack51)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, Picnics, Pre-Series, Short & Sweet, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaaaack51/pseuds/MisMiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because they deserve at least one Happy Place and Summerfell is as good as it gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day In Summerfell

One Day in Summerfell:

_Robb and Jon have had breakfast, morning weapons practice, and their usual lecture from Caitlin Stark about Proper Behavior for Young Men, and are now on their way to cool off in the lake._

“Jon. It’s hotter than the proverbial dragon fire out here. You can remove your shirt.” Robb grabbed the hem of the offending shirt and tugged, coming to a halt and forcing Jon to do the same.

“There will be ladies present. It wouldn’t be…Proper.” Jon replied, trying to pry Robb’s fingers off his shirt.

“Ladies?” Robb snorted. “Mother and Sansa are getting ready to visit the neighbors in Springfell today. Arya is the only one who will be there and Bran is more of a Lady than she is.”

Jon could feel his resolve waver. Robb had a point. He loved Arya, truly he did. But… Lady she was not. 

“Come on, Jon. Don’t be so stodgy. Time enough for all that when we are back in Winterfell or at court surrounded by Lannisters.”

Jon wavered some more. It _was_ a particularly hot day and he could feel the shirt slowly suffocating him. He would probably wind up drowning in his own sweat. And wouldn’t Caitlin just love that? What a low end for one so low born she would say.

“Fine. Have it your way, Robb. You always do.” Jon stripped off his shirt and took off running. “Last one in is a rotten Lannister!”

_Jon waited at the edge of the lake for Robb so they could jump in together and no one had to be a Lannister. Robb spent a lot of time staring at Jon’s arms when he thought no one was looking. When did Jon get so many…muscles? Arya finally told him to quit staring at Jon like he was one of Cook's especially tender and juicy roasts and Robb tried to duck her under the water but Arya swam like a fish and he wound up flailing around in the water while she swam circles around him and Jon laughed and laughed until Bran swam up behind him and pulled his legs out from under him. Then it was Jon’s turn to flail around helplessly while Bran swam circles around him and Robb laughed and laughed._

They dried off in the warm sun and had a picnic in the shade and Robb fed a protesting Jon grapes while Arya and Bran rolled their eyes and threw bits of bread at them.

After the picnic, Hodor came and fetched a protesting Bran and Arya back to the manor for a nap. 

“A nap. What an excellent idea.” Robb stretched languidly.

“We really should go back to the manor. We have our lessons this afternoon with Master Barton and I know…” Jon was suddenly cut off by Robb’s hand over his mouth.

“You know nothing, Jon Snow. Now lay down. I am taking a nap and I need a pillow.” Robb started to lay down.

That would be you.” Robb added pointedly, propping himself up on one elbow as Jon continued to pack away their picnic items with a determined air.

“Robb…”

“Jon…”

“We should…”

“We should take a nap. We should enjoy the peace and quiet. We should enjoy our time together.” Robb sighed and smiled up at Jon wistfully. “It’s not going to last, you know.”

“I know. Even if I know nothing else, I know that.” Jon smiled back at Robb. “But I don’t see why I should be the pillow. You’re softer than I am.” He poked Robb’s stomach playfully, making Robb squawk indignantly.

_They eventually took that nap, made it back to the manor in time for a quiet family dinner, followed by music and reading in the drawing room. Then it was bedtime and sweet slumber and so ended another day in Summerfell. As close to Paradise as was possible in uneasy Westeros._


End file.
